Halo Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by Night Hawks
Summary: This is a Ipod Shuffle Challenge that I did with my friends character that she created. Please no flames, this is one of my first stories posted. :) Michael/OC This is not the best writing.


_1. Empty-The Click Five_

Michael sat in his apartments kitchen and tried to write a letter to Korianna. It was harder then

you would have thought. He felt empty without her by his side.

He looked out the window and took a sip if his coffee and crumbled up the half complete letter

he had been writing and chucked it over his shoulder where a pile of crumbled letters where

starting to grow.

He looked at the wall and saw the picture of them together standing side by side smiling. He

didn't know what happened. It had happened so fast. He began another letter as the sun began

rise.

_2 Get out alive-Three days grace_

Korianna stood with her back to the wall and her hands were brought to to be level with her

chest. She could hear the footsteps of the Elites coming her way.

She wasn't scared though, she actually had a burning fire in her soul right now. She had lost

signal with her team and the Team-Bio showed nothing.

She took a breath and charged out from behind her wall, running towards her enemies. She

jumped and shot at the leader of the group only to land and twist around and stab another

elite.

To stay alive she needed to eliminate any threats.

_3 Kingdom Dance-Tangled_

The war had been won and the UNSC was throwing a party. It was for only the personal of

course, and if the personal was married, their spouses. Many of them were dancing.

Michael walked up to her smiling. "Why don't you dance?" He asked. Korianna looked

surprised. "I don't know how." Michael didn't reply instead he grabbed her hand and started to

dance.

_4. Ready or not- Bridget Mendler_

Korianna watched as Captain Lasky lead someone around. She was standing by Shikyo and she

just couldn't keep her eyes off of the guy, whom she later found out that his name was Michael

Sullivan.

They passed by her and Shikyo and Michael said hello with a lot of enthusiasm. Trying to hold

on to the image of being like a normal Spartan she had to strain not to reply.

As they walked away she heard Lasky say. "Their Spartan IIs you shouldn't have expected an

answer."

_5. At any cost- Halo_

Korianna followed behind John and Shikyo as they made their way stealthily to the UNSC base. I

was swarming with Elites and Covenants.

They had to get into the base at all costs, because their was an important person in their that

needed to be saved before he was found or the planet glassed.

_6. The Climb- Miley Cyrus_

Korianna sat in her assigned room in the UNSC base in Florida and feeled slightly scared. The

war was over and she would be moving with Michael, and try to fit in as a civilian. She looked

the few pictures of her and the other surviving Spartans standing together. She smiled as she

stood up. She was ready to face this challenge, just like the rest of her brothers and sisters had

to face it. She walked over to the picture and picked it then headed out of her room.

_7. Save Kung fu- Kung Fu panda 2_

Michael drove down the interstate heading to New York, New York. In the passage seat was

Korianna. Though she was asleep. He had finally convinced her to sleep for awhile.

As he drove the world around was filled darkness before it started to fade and race away as the

sun began to come up. He smiled to himself as he recalled that the war was over and that they

were finally in peace.

_8. 1000 words- Jade from Sweetbox_

The rain fell as Korianna and Michael ran about in it laughing. Michael couldn't help but stop as

he glanced at Korianna.

At first glance she seemed like a normal civilian as she stood laughing, her dark red hair damp

and clinging to face, it was darker then it normally was since it was wet.

Michael smiled and they hugged each other, you would have to say a thousand words to

describe them together.

They sat and cuddle in the middle of the rain, not caring they were both soaking wet.

_9 The last rose of summer-The Celtic women_

The fight had been a long on and now the sun was slowly raising. The sunlight glided over dark

green armor. The armor was smudged and dirtied, and scratched and dented but it was still

recognizable.

A group of Marines saw the armor and called Michaels name, making him look up from his

search and rush over. When he saw the armor he ran faster.

He reached it and saw the blood coming from the stomach. He fell down beside the armor and

called out for a medic.

He brushed aside the dark red hair and felt for a pulse. Relived to find one still there

_10 Ghosts- Nick Lachey_

They were possibly the strangest couples in history. They both woke up from nightmares or

memories of the battle.

But they would hold each other and see the ghosts of what they used to be. They both fell

asleep in each other arms.

They took walks and talked about what they've been through and still honored those that they

had lost. They still laughed and had fun but Michael would sometime stop breathing every time

he saw the scar on Korianna's stomach, a reminder of the time he almost lost her.

He snapped out of those thoughts when Korianna put a hand on his face.


End file.
